To Catch A Cooper
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: It's an age-old tradition of the So Random! cast and now its Sonny's turn to Catch A Cooper. Multi-chapter. Channy.
1. The Challenge

**To Catch A Cooper**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Disney.

**Summary**: It's an age-old tradition of the So Random! cast and now its Sonny's turn to Catch A Cooper. Multi-chapter. Channy.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Challenge**

"So Random!" had a lot of traditions that some might consider weird, but for me, who had just yesterday finished filming 'Revenge of Baby Wah Wah' it didn't really through me for a loop when I was informed that it was tradition to wear a large hat on the first day of each month or necessary to jump up and down before a show. So when I walked into the prop house and found my cast giggling over a photo album while Zora was untangling a large yellow cargo net, I knew that something was up.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I set down my purse, "Whatcha' 'checking out'?"

"Sonny!" They all exclaimed happily, too happily. _Uh oh,_ I thought, _why does it sound like they want something out of me?_

"What do I have to do now?" I asked with a sigh, sitting down next to them on the couch.

"Today, Sonny, is 'Catch a Cooper' day!" Tawni exclaimed in an overly perky way. She handed me the photo album they had all been looking at. I opened it up and burst into laughter as I was greeted by a page of pictures of Chad…hanging upside down hopelessly tangled in the same net that Zora was holding next to me. "It's a tradition that Zora started." Tawni explained.

"It's fun!" Zora chortled evilly. I chuckled at the enthusiastic 11-year-old.

"We've all got him at least once or twice and now," Grady paused for dramatic effect and pointed at me, "It's your turn." I continued to flip through the pages of the album. I saw: Chad in a small cage, Chad hanging by his shoelaces, a cardboard box that I assumed held Chad, Chad in a fishing net, Chad in a kiddy pool filled with dried glue, Chad duct tapped to a couch, Chad wrapped in seaweed like a California roll, and so on.

"I have to 'catch' him?" I clarified. "Doesn't matter how?"

"Nope!" Nico agreed.

"So I could just like, hold his arms behind him for a couple seconds, or lock him in a room?"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Grady asked confused.

"Yeah! The more embarrassing, the better!" Zora exclaimed rubbing her hands together menacingly. "I can hack the security tapes later and get the still frames for the album, so you don't even have to worry about taking a picture." They were all smiling at me expectantly.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot." I agreed.

"You better get him, Sonny." Tawni warned, "It's a tradition so you better not mess this up!" _No pressure, right?_

"But doesn't he know this is coming by now?"

"Yeah, he's getting smarter. We had to get Mr. Condor in on it last year. Poor Chip didn't know what hit him." I flipped to the last age of the album and found a picture of Chad looking pouty, glued to a chair which was being held upside down by Mr. Condor and Grady. Boy did he look ticked!

"He'll be extra careful this year." I muttered. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do this."

"Don't worry, Sonny." Grady said, "We got your back on this."

"Yeah!" Nico agreed, "You need some extra hands, we've got six!"

"And old trusty, here." Zora assured me, patting the net next to her.

"Thanks guys!" I checked my cell phone clock. It was 9:14. With any luck, Chad wouldn't be in yet. He was always (not so) fashionably late for everything. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" They chorused. Tawni went back to her mirror, Nico and Grady went to go find something to eat, and Zora withdrew to her sarcophagus. Me? I picked up a giant, yellow cargo net and headed over to Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad here yet?" I asked the stage two security guard.

"Not yet." He answered opening the door for me. Somehow I had never actually made it on to the 'Do Not Admit Wall'. When I asked about this, Chad had avoided the question, but I think he has a soft spot for his daily arguments with his self-proclaimed, favorite Random. "Is it 'Capture Chad Day' again already?"

"Actually, we call it 'Catch a Cooper', but yep!"

"Good luck." I walked on to the set relatively unnoticed and headed over towards Chad's dressing room. Twenty minutes later, I had rigged a crude pulley system that would drop the net on Chad when he opened his dressing room door. Zora would have been proud. I was so happy with myself that I didn't notice my target coming down the hallway until I ran in to him.

"Chad!" I exclaimed startled.

"Woah there Monroe!" He said with a smirk, grabbing a hold of my elbows to steady himself. "What brings you to The Falls?"

"I-uhhhh." I stuttered out nervously trying not to get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes and I scrambled for an excuse. "Can't a girl visit her favorite drama snob?" I asked with what I hoped was a disarming smile. He raised an eyebrow, and then smirked.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" I rolled my eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me," He let go of my elbows, "I have to go get into my Fall's uniform." I grinned internally. _Oh yes Chad, you go do exactly that._

"Of course! Prep school's have a dress code, after all. I'll just be heading back to my net-I mean, set." I tipped over my words. Chad squinted his eyes at my stutter, but said nothing. I nodded a hasty good-bye and moved past him, walking away down the hallway.

"**PORTLYN!**" I heard him holler from behind me. I chuckled and wondered how anyone could put up with Chad for extended periods of time, let alone shoot a scene with him. I snorted to myself as I reached my set. _And he calls me the diva!_

"_**Moo!**_" My phone alerted me to an incoming text message. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It read:

One new text. Sender: Chad

I quickly opened it and read the text. _A cry for help to get him down from the net, maybe? No._

'**Dear Sonny,**

**Congratz! You caught Portlyn.**

**Good luck, You're gunna need it.**

**Happy Hunting,**

**CDC'**

_Dang it! Oh well, time to come up with plan B._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! This is my first multi-chapter fic for SWAC, so I hope you like it. It will be Channy soon enough, don't worry.**

**Love, Scifigeek**


	2. The Chair

To Catch A Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Disney.

Chapter Two: The Chair

I haven't been able to try to catch Chad again all morning because we've been practicing our new skits. Tawni had been able to convince Marshal to practice the sketch I wasn't in last so I could go to lunch early, which was exactly what I was doing. I ran to the commissary, a bottle of 'Quick Dry on Contact' glue in hand. I applied it to the seat of Chad's chair (because he always sits in the same place) and made a quick trip back to the prop room to stash the evidence. The rest of my cast was waiting.

"Did you set another trap?" Tawni asked, clearly enjoying this holiday far too much.

"Yep!" I told them, tossing the glue bottle on the table.

"Well, come on then. Let's go watch!"

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Exclaimed Grady rubbing his stomach. We all laughed at the insatiable teenage boy and walked back to the commissary together. Mackenzie Falls was already in line for lunch and Brenda was handing them things like lobster and steaks. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a try, and got in line…right behind Chad. He didn't notice me at first.

"Boo!" I whispered in his ear. He jumped and turned, throwing his arms up in defense and waving them around his head. I laughed. "Chill Chad! I'm just getting lunch." He squinted his eyes disbelievingly, but let his hands drop back to his tray.

"Fine." He said a few seconds later with his usual smirk. I smiled in spite of the ick that was being plopped on my tray. Some how, arguing with Chas always made me smile, and despite of the volume of our exchanges we were never really angry at each other.

"Fine." I returned as was accustomed. We moved out of the line and we walked me to my table so we could finish into the 'good's'.

"Good."

"Good." We reached my table and I put my tray down.

"So are we good? He asked pulling out my chair for me. I sat down.

"Oh, we're so good." He pushed in my chair and stomped away. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard him behind me.

"Portlyn, would you like to sit at the head of table today?" My eyes widened.

"NO!" I exclaimed turning around in my chair just in time to see Portlyn sit down. She squealed at the feel of the cold glue drying against her thighs where her miniskirt failed to cover and tried to stand up. The chair came up with her, attached to her butt. She screamed out of embarrassment and waddled out of the commissary. I cringed, almost feeling bad for her, but my cast just laughed. Chad poked the seat next to him with a fork before sitting down with a triumphant grin and pulling out his cell phone. A few seconds later, my pocket moo-ed.

One new text. Sender: Chad

I opened it and scanned the message.

**Monroe,**

**What do you know?**

**I'm better looking AND smarter**

**Than you Randoms!**

**Running tally:**

**Chad Dylan "Too Cool" Cooper: 2**

**Sonny "Not So Funny" Monroe: 0**

**CDC**

I texted him back before returning to my lunch.

**Chad,**

**You better watch your back, Cooper.**

**You're going to trip up eventually and**

**the second you let your guard down, **

**that's when I'm going to catch you.**

**SM**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be. I need ideas for ways Sonny can try to catch Chad! Help! I know how I want this to end, but I need filler chapters…otherwise this will be a very short story. Also, I'd love to hear your ideas and I'll credit you in the next chapter if I use your idea.**

**Love, Scifigeek**


	3. The Chase

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left wonderful ideas. I've decided to use "****Black Licorice Addict****"'s idea. Congratz!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Chase

"Come on, Come on." I muttered, tapping my toe impatiently by the Condor Studio's community printer. I was waiting for it to print sixteen or seventeen large, colored arrows that all read, "World's largest mirror, this way!" _Oh yeah, this is guarantied to get Chad to walk right into my trap._

I had set up a motion activated net (it was amazing the stores that Zora had) in the Meal or No Meal's empty stage. They were all out sick with food poisoning or something and I didn't think they would mind her borrowing it for a good cause. I wasn't the only one who Chad hassled at work. He had dated, and dumped (usually by text), all the girls at least once. Speaking of text's from Chad, my phone moo-ed as I received one. It read:

**'Monroe,**

**Give up yet?  
I'm untouchable.**

**Bwah ha ha.**

**Chad.'**

I chuckled at Chad's "smack talk" as she grabbed a roll of tape and posted the first of my many arrows on the wall closet to hmy trap. Then I paused to reply.

**'Cooper,**

**You should know by now,**

**that I have, both the sense of humor,**

**and the fortitude of a hyena on the hunt.**

**Sonny.**

**PS. An evil laugh, Chad, really?'**

His reply was almost immediate. I only had time to put up two more pages.

**'Sonny,**

**A hyena? Yep, that's you.**

**Loud AND annoying!**

**Chad.**

**PS. Yes really. Are you scared yet?'**

I rolled my eyes before replying.

**'Chad,**

**At least they understand comedy,**

**unlike you, who has the sense of**

**humor of a spoon.**

**Sonny.**

**Ps. Yes Chad. I'm shaking in my size**

**Seven converse……not.'**

Three more pages made it up on the walls.

**'My dearest little delusional Sonny,**

**Spoons are very funny.**

**It's all in the "oo" sound.**

**See, SPOOOOOOOOOON!"-**

I snorted.

**-"I bet you just snorted,**

**which is a form of laughter,**

**which proves that I am funny.**

**Chad.**

**PS. Sarcasm isn't pretty Sonny.'**

I shook my head in disbelief and decided to tape up a few more arrows while I thought of a witty response. I was almost to Mackenzie Falls before I hit send.

**'My most annoying jerk-throb,**

**I think maybe you should stick to drama.**

**Sonny.**

**PS. Whatever, I'm still going to get you.**

**You can't watch your front and your back **

**at the same time, unless you have eyes in the**

**back of your head………or a mirror.'**

Two more arrows made it up.

**'Dear Sonny,**

**Fine!**

**From Chad.**

**PS. Psh! I have people to be my eyes for me.'**

One page.

**'Dear Chad,**

**Fine!**

**From Sonny.**

**PS. Snob.'**

One more arrow.

**'Dear Sonshine,**

**Good!**

**Love, Chad.**

**PS. Diva!'**

I posted the last arrow on the wall directly across from Mac Falls. _Perfect!_ I gloated to myself in my head. _No way Chad will miss that. _I pulled out my phone again.

**'Chad,**

**Good!**

**Love Sonny.**

**PS. Egoistical jerk-throb!'**

Suddenly, I heard voices coming fromMackenzie Falls so I slipped around the corner and out of sight. I was just in time too, because a few seconds later, Chad Dylan Cooper himself, walked out, texting on his phone. I quickly put my thumb over the speaker on my phone just in time to squelch the imminent moo. I read it as I watched Chad notice my first arrow and walk down the hallway to his doom.

**'Sonshine,**

**So are we good?**

**Love Chad.**

**PS. You know that you love me Sonny.'**

I waited long enough to send a reply before following Chad down the hallway to watch.

**'Dear Chad,**

**We are SO good.**

**Love Sonny.**

**PS. Me? Fall for you? Keep kidding yourself.'**

I only made it halfway to Meal or No Meal when I got another text. _Hmmmm. That's odd, normally we stop after the 'so good' part._ I opened it up and realized that it was from Tawni.

**'S!**

**Y am I in a net!**

**T'**

My eyes widened at her message and I took off at a run. When I finally reached the site where I set the trap, I found it sprung. Tawni was hanging in the air and Chad was literally rolling on the ground laughing. I was about to scowl at him when I realized that it actually was pretty funny and started laughing too.

"I should have known that it was a Tawni trap too." I giggled as I began working to let Tawni down. "You guys are so alike."

"What!" Tawni exclaimed shrilly. "Me and Pooper are **not** alike." Chad stopped laughing, righted himself, and crossed his arms, unhappy at being compared to a Random.

"Yes you are. You both lover yourselves more that anyone else, you enjoy your reflections far too much, and can still care about me although you try not to."

"That's **not** true." Chad said emphatically, "I love a few other people more than myself, I enjoy my reflection just enough, and CDC does not care, especially about Rondoms!"

"You love other people?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Sonny Monroe. For example, I'll bet you didn't know my favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese, and one day I hope to create my own brand called 'Mackenzie and Chad: Mac and Cheese'"

"You're right. I didn't know that. I'm not a big fan of Mac and Cheese myself because we use cheese as props a lot, and you get hit in face with food enough times and you won't want to eat it that often." I successfully freed Tawni and she stormed off. Chad smirked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you not giving up on this are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And FINALLY another chapter is done. Sorry, guys, its getting close to exams and I am really busy. Thanks again to "Black Licorice Addict" and the Mac and Cheese idea is ChloeeReplied. I might use it in the next chapter.  
Love, Scifigeek14**


	4. The Cheese

**AN: Props to Chloeereplied. I know I hinted that I'd be using your idea, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews and ideas guys. Without further ado:

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Cheese**

"Grady!" I called running back to the prop room. A few seconds after Chad and I had parted I had gotten an other idea as to how to catch him. Actually he gave me the idea himself. I never thought I'd be glad that I was there when Chad went on an angry defensive rant about mac and cheese. "Grady I need your cheese!" Grady looked up from whatever video game I assumed he was playing on his phone. He stashed it behind a couch cushion and stood up.

"Heeey, Sonny!" He exclaimed looking guilty. "What brings you to our prop house?" I decided to ignore his weird behavior and focus on the task at hand, catching Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Listen, I know you have a secret cheese stash on set somewhere and I need some of it."

"What for? Have you caught Pooper yet?"

"Actually its part of my latest evil scheme to catch Chad. I need to make some macaroni and cheese, like fast too because I'm running out of time. The day is almost over!"

"You better hurry. If you let us down, Zora will never forgive you."

"I know. I'm stressing out. I've been running all over the studio all day! I just need more time." I sat down on the couch, an exhausted heap of mush.

"Yeah," Grady agreed. "I know! We can build a time machine!"

"No Grady, but thanks."

"Or you could always use some of my mac and cheese reserves I've been saving for an earthquake." I jumped up.

"What! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You just asked for cheese." he explained not understanding. I snorted and shook my head. Typical Grady.

"Come on then!" I ushered him up so he could take me to his emergency stocks of mac and cheese.

* * *

_~ 25 Minutes Later ~

* * *

_

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I put a fork in the bowl of mac and cheese Grady and I had whipped up quickly.

"How is this going to catch Chip?" Grady asked as he put a small portable desk fan behind the bowl and turned it on, sending the fumes of hot cheese sauce through the studio hallways.

"Just trust me and get out of here!" He ran out of the room and I hid behind the open door with yet another large net. I had it all planned out. Chad always walks down this hallway about this time to get a fro-yo. I don't stalk him or anything, I just happen to always crave fro-yo at this time and I often run into him here. Speaking of the devil, I could hear him talking to someone.

"What do you mean 'where have I been all day' ?" He asked. "I've been chased by Randoms with nets, well one Random anyway." He paused. He must be talking on the phone with someone, I concluded. "Yes, Portlyn, I mean Sonny." So he was talking to Portlyn. I thought she wasn't aloud to talk without a script. "Wait, what? Just because I know Sonny's name and not the other Randoms doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" I held back a giggle. Why did everyone think that we liked each other? I mean just because we went out of our way to see each other everyday to fight in our usual fine-good way doesn't mean we flirt. "What have I told you about talking without a script!" he yelled and I assumed he hung up with her. Then he started mumbling to himself. "Stupid Portlyn and stupid cute Sonny making people think I like her... hey, do I smell mac and cheese?"

Yes! I heard his footsteps getting louder as he got closer, following his nose. He walked into the room an I could feel him standing there on the other side of the door. I tired to will him to step forward with my mind. I only needed him out of the doorway and I wasn't expecting him to do, was lean on the door. This is exactly what he did.

"Ow!" I yelped against my will as the door crushed me into the wall.

"Sonny?" Chad exclaimed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Freed, I slid down the wall in pain, forgetting all about the net in my hands. Chad took it from me and threw it away to the far side of the room. Then he reached down and helped me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said shakily as he let me go and I stood by myself. "I think so." I brushed myself off.

"Good."

"Good." I replied trying to start one of our arguments but Chad was upset with me.

"You tired to catch me with mac and cheese?" He put on his dramatic, sad, Mackenzie face. I had to look away from his big, beautiful, blue eyes or risk getting lost. "But I told you that in confidence! I trusted you and you tried to use it against me!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm just running out of time to get this done and I'm getting desperate."

"So give up." I snorted.

"Have you met my cast?" He chuckled in understanding. "They'd never let me live it down if I ruined the tradition."

"I can understand that, but I'm still not giving up and letting you catch me, at least not without a fight," I rolled my eyes and but smiled.

"I can understand that."

"Wanna go get a fro-yo before you start planning your next fetal attempt?" I laughed.

"Yeah sure." We walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading towards the commissary, side by side, all thoughts of capture out of our heads.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, and that is the end of the second to last chapter. Thanks again for the ideas. The next chapter is called: "The Catch!" I can't blieve this is almost over! But at least Disney finally got Sonny and Chad together even if it was in an incredibly gross way.**

**Luv,**

**Scifigeek14**


	5. The Catch

**The Catch**

"No way!" Chad said in disbelief as we finished up our fro-yos and I finished up my story.

"Yeah, and then I eventually got so sick of running back and forth between the two sap-fests that I went and watched the movie I really wanted to see, not expecting to see you and Zora already there. Grady and Nico ran into each other at the concession stand and made up and came in too. And everyone lived happily ever after." Chad chuckled.

"I honestly didn't think you could be so vicious. I mean, those kind of movies are torture for dudes!"

"It was torture for me!" I laughed too. We got up and trashed out empty yogurt cups, then started towards the door to the hallway.

"You are not like any other girl I know, Monroe." I wasn't sure how to react to that. Was that an insult?

"Umm...thanks?" He smirked and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"No, trust me, that's a good thing. I wouldn't like you if you were like them." I blushed.

"You like me?"

"Well. More than those airheads anyway. Besides, I told you, you're my favorite Random." I giggled.

"Thanks Chad. I suppose that you're my favorite Drama snob." He laughed.

"Well, thanks."

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni yell. I looked up to see my cast coming towards us down the hallway. Chad's arm dropped to his side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you catch him yet?" Grady asked indicating towards Chad.

"Nope!"

"No!" Zora repeated sounding scandalized. "Sonny you've failed us!"

"I, um, still have," I looked at my phone, "A half an hour." Nico and Grady looked at each other with a smile, Tawni quirked an eyebrow, and Zora just sent me a look of disappointment. I sighed. "yeah, okay, I failed." I admitted. Chad squeezed my arm as an act of support and I'm sure relief.

"It's okay." he said, "I'm just too good." I rolled my eyes and snorted, not even turning to look at his smug smirk I knew was there.

"Maybe it's time to let this tradition go?" I offered, steeping forward in front of Chad and towards my cast.

"Never!" Zora proclaimed. Grady was confused, so Nico was trying to explain. Zora turned to them and started trying to get them to shut up. Tawni looked like she wanted to slap them all with her perfectly manicured hand. I turned to face Chad and shrugged to try and convey a message of 'my cast is crazy!'. He shook his head in understanding.

"oh! Just catch him already!" I heard Tawni snap behind me. I saw Chad's eyes widen in surprise in front of me. Then, I felt myself being pushed from behind, hard1

*** THUMP!***

I went flying straight into Chad. He fell backwards under the force and we both landed on the floor. Chad groaned in pain as my full weight landed on top of him

"Oh my gosh! Chad are you okay?" I asked, tying to get up off of him, but found I couldn't because his arms we some how wrapped around me. I blushed as I found myself pressed against his chest, with him pined down beneath me.

"Oh look! Sonny caught Chad." I heard Tawni mutter, sounding bored. "Now can we go?" I heard confusion from the rest of my cast. "LET'S GO!" Tawni screamed and I heard them running away. I tried once more to get up but Chad still wouldn't let me, only tightening his grip in response. I blushed and looked up at him, and was met with an eyeful of his amazingly blue eyes.

"You okay, Monroe?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded, not entirly trusting my voice. "I guess you caught me." I smiled.

"I-I think, technically, you-you caught me." I stuttered out. He chuckled and I felt it shudder through me." I smiled.

"I always knew you'd fall for me eventually, I just didn't think it'd be so literal." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Shut up, Chad."

-The End-

* * *

**AN: And that is the end! Tada! etc...**

**Thanks for reading, all you wonderful people. Also, I am SO sorry that I took so long. I could have sworn I already uploaded it! =( ahh! I know, I'm awful!**

**Love, scifigeek14**


End file.
